Against All Odds Drabbles
by ryoluna
Summary: **ANOTHER UPDATE** Follow Sheldon and Penny's relationship as it grows and evolves. Some are funny, some are serious, some are sad. These drabbles are in no particular order. We all know they belong together.
1. Confession of an Adhesive Duck Deficient

These are a few story drabbles. They are part of a *much* bigger story, but the writers keep stealing my ideas (I WISH!) so I wanted to post these bits before some of the episodes came out (some of them are from S3, but was being stupid! and I couldn't upload them). Someday the whole story will be done and all the holes will make sense. I hope you enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOo

For the first time in his adult life, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was in a bed with another person (minus one night of necessity for the purpose of survival). And a woman to boot. A beautiful woman.

He had no intention of staying in bed with Penny. Not at all. He wanted nothing else but to go back to his apartment, order his dinner, and continue his evening. But every time he stood to leave, she would grab his arm and pull him closer to the middle of the bed and her. Even worse, at each occasion she would either plead for him to sing or, in her drug induced stupor, ramble on about things that made very little sense (to him at least).

He sang _Soft Kitty_ to her twelve times. She sang it to him three times. They sang his beloved song as a round twenty-three times. He never fathomed his "sick song" could be sung as a round. He was offended by her suggestion then impressed that the melody sounded so pleasing when sung as such. However, after the fifth rendition it was starting to taut his nerves.

At first, it was irritating.

She said his adoration of Spock was silly. She informed him that he was more comparable to Data and that he should find his personality chip and turn it on so that he could truly experience the world. While impressed with her observation and flattered at the comparison of such an astute character, neither he nor Spock were silly.

Then as his stomach beckoned to be fed, it was aggravating.

She insulted his wardrobe. Even though she admitted that his t-shirts were fun and clever, she didn't understand why he wore the undershirts. And she also admitted that seeing him dress for more formal functions made her cringe. Plaid on plaid was just unforgivable in terms of fashion. He replayed the moment when she refused shirt after shirt for one that would compliment her shorts. He didn't understand. Still, he did make a mental note to rectify the 'plaid on plaid' violation.

At last, when all attempts to flee failed, he gave in and decided to wait until her drugs would take their full effect and she would be fast asleep.

"Sheldon," she turned to him and smiled, "thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome, Penny," he bobbed his head. "Now go to sleep," he ordered.

"Sheldon," she looked up with those big puppy dog eyes, "you are a really good friend."

"Thank you, Penny," he repeated his movements. "Now go to sleep."

"Sheldon," she let loose of his wrist and took his hand as she began to relax into her pillows, "thank you for being my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" he asked after processing her confession and adjusting to the intimacy of her hand in his.

"Um-hum," she voiced with a sweet smile and closed eyes.

"Huh?" he considered the implications.

"Penny?"

"Hmm?" she hummed on the verge of sleep.

"Let go of my hand."


	2. Forgiveness Over Pastry

"Hey," Leonard came into the living room with his bag over his shoulder, "I'm running to the comic book store, wanna come?" he grabbed his keys from the bowl.

"Unfortunately, I am otherwise occupied," Sheldon diligently pressed the fork to the dough.

"Are you baking?" Leonard realized what his roommate had been working on all morning.

"Yes," Sheldon didn't look up and continued working.

"Why?"

"It is complicated," was all Sheldon was willing to say.

"Okay…" Leonard was surprised not to be given a lecture in some form or another. "Have fun," he wasn't going to wait around for one either.

Sheldon took note of his absence grateful to be free of further interruptions, and he remained completely focused on the task at hand.

"_You may not mean them to be, but the things you say come out cruel and mean and hurtful."_

He had intended to make the pie, say what he had to say, and continue his day as usual. He hadn't said anything that wasn't true. Yet, as he labored with his treasured Meemaw's apple pie, he contemplated what Penny had said to him and worse of all, what he had said to her. And not just this one time.

"_Just because I'm not as smart as you, Mr. Smarty Pants, doesn't mean I'm stupid."_

In the end, she had labeled him a "bully." He Sheldon Lee Cooper, a man singled out and ridiculed since before he could remember. And she, a cheerleader and member of the cornhusker court, characterized him a bully.

"_You really hurt my feelings and made me feel really bad about myself."_

He had hardly slept. He had never regretted belittling her achievements nor gave it a second thought on how often he did so until she had pointed it out the night before. That was the inspiration for the pie.

"_You're always intimidating everyone to get your way."_

But as he chopped apples and prepared the curst, it occurred to him just how often he imposed his "intellectual strength" (as Penny had put it) and beaten down others. Especially her.

Knock, Knock, Knock, "Penny."

Knock, Knock, Knock, "Penny."

Knock, Knock, Knock, "Penny."

"What do you want?" Penny answered the door with a somber face.

"This is for you," he held out the pie with a hung head. "I'm sorry. You were right. There are times when I abuse my intellectual superiority as I did yesterday. And I am very sorry I hurt your feelings. You were also correct in the fact that just because your achievements were not based on intellectual merit and performed only in Omaha, they are important to you and part of who you are. But," he paused not wanting to contradict her though he had to point this out to her, "I believe you are wrong that these achievements have been the best you will accomplish. In the past three years I have known you, you have proven to be very driven and stubborn. I am confident you will achieve greater things then you have ever imagined."

"It does smell good," he could tell she was resisting a smile as her face softened as she took the pie.

"It is Meemaw's special recipe."

"Thank you, Sheldon," she finally cracker her grin. "This really means a lot to me."

"You are welcome," he nodded and turned around to go home.

"Hey," she stopped him, "do you want to come in and have a piece?"

"I would like that," he nodded and cracked a bit of a grin himself.


	3. The Great Dance Extortion

Penny and Leonard are no more (yay!) and he, Raj, and Howard have been spending a lot of time with their lady friends. This takes place in a universe without the The Excelsior Acquisition.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"No," Sheldon said emphatically. He was happy that she got the part she wanted. And it wasn't because there was still a ringing in his ear from her exuberant screams of excitement. He did not dance.

Since the others were all preparing for some large collective dating experience, Penny had inferred that he, Sheldon Lee Cooper, would give in to her pleas.

"Please, Sheldon?" Penny begged.

"Penny, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't dance," he said slowly so she would understand him.

"How about we all go out tomorrow to celebrate?" Leonard suggested as he straightened his tie for the hundredth time.

"Sure, Bernadette'll be working and I don't have any other plans," Howard stated as Raj nodded his head in agreement.

The three, Sheldon observed, were completely unaware that mentioning their dates were partly the cause of Penny's distress over the past several weeks and the reason she was so elated at the opportunity for the acting job she just received and her joy in the celebratory event.

"That would be great, but I still want to go out tonight," Penny pointed out. "Please, Sheldon. It's customary for a friend to take out another friend when they get good news."

"That is understandable, and I would be more then happy to oblige. However, you are asking me to participate in an activity that I do not do. In the infinite number of universes…"

"Yes! A clown made out of candy! I-get-it," the guys looked at her, then to each other, and then shrugged it off, too scared to speak.

Finally! Sheldon sighed in relief.

"Fine," she curled her lips. "If you're not going to take me out willingly…I'm calling in my marker," her arms were crossed and her hip popped out to make it known to him she was serious.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon retorted. He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by 'marker,' but her tone concerned him.

"You owe me," he saw a surge of power in her. "And you owe me big. So you are going to take me out, we're going to have a good time, and YOU ARE NOT going to complain about it. And," she quickly added, "you are going to be at opening night."

"What do you mean, he owes you?" Leonard asked before he realized what he was doing. He looked as if he stupidly stood between a standoff of two ferocious lions.

"That is between me and Sheldon," she never took his eyes off her prey.

"Penny, there is no favor you have done for me," Sheldon was about to boil over, "that would allow for a reciprocation of this magnitude. I am not taking you out."

"Oh, come on, Sheldon," she grinned with confidence. "You peeked at my soup," she playfully frowned inflicting her crippling blow. "I would think even in your beautiful mind that would entitle me to some payback. But if you're not going to take me out," she grinned with confidence, "I demand to receive equal tender," her eyes moved from his face down to his hips and back up again with a toggle of her eyebrows; all done out of sight of their very captive audience.

His eyes were going fall out of his head until she mentioned 'equal tender.' Then he glared at her. It hadn't been mentioned since that night, and here she was demanding retribution with _that_ smug look on her face.

"Penny in light of your news, I would like to extend an invitation to go…" he sneered, "dancing."

"I'd love to," she cocked her head and smiled sweetly at her success.

"Then shall we?" he walked towards the door. The sooner he got this night over with, the sooner it would be over.

"We can't go dancing dressed like this," she kept her smooth and soft demeanor. "You can finally wear your new suit and I can wear my dress," she perked.

"But…"

"I said no complaining," her smile disappeared and she became serious again.

"Very well. I will be ready in ten minutes."

"Great!" Penny didn't waste anytime rushing to her apartment.

"This is all _your_ fault," Sheldon eyed Leonard before disappearing into the hallway.

"Dude," Raj was the first to break from their stupors. "What the hell just happened?"

Howard and Leonard just looked at him. They were just as perplexed and paralyzed.

"I can't believe I am submitting to this blackmail," Sheldon yanked on the black jacket that Penny convinced him he needed.

"I told you that suit was perfect for you," Penny was sliding her shoes on in the doorway. "Ready?"

"I suppose," Sheldon rolled his eyes and went to join her.

"Good. Here," she tossed her keys to him. "You drive," he caught them one handed without an ounce of effort.

"Wait! Are you crazy?" Howard spoke up.

"What?" Penny saw nothing wrong with it.

"You are already forcing this disappointing evening on me. I am not driving," he dangled the keys in front of her.

"I only had ten minutes to get ready. I have makeup to put on. That's going to happen whether I'm driving or you are. You pick," she smiled smugly at him.

"Fine," Sheldon took the keys back ready to burst. She was pushing all his buttons and he was confident she knew it.

"Sheldon can't drive!" Leonard shouted.

"Yes, he can. Speaking of which," she turned to her 'date', "When are you planning on taking your test?"

"I'm a busy man, Penny."

"You do realize that you could have made up and excuse and left if you had a license."

"Hmm…" that hadn't occurred to him and he headed down the stairs

"Night guys," she followed shutting the door behind her.

"What the _Frack_ was that?"


	4. A Moment in Time

Thank you so much for the reviews! They've really encouraged me to keep working on this. So here's a little bit more.

oOoOoOoOoOo

With arms entwined and her slightly leaning into him, the couple waked the Champ de Mars. And while Sheldon droned on and on the Eiffel Tower's origin and its traumatic history and the symbolism of a new century, Penny couldn't help but be caught in the moment.

The trees stood with no leaves but glittering lights and the thick snow gave them new life. Penny had always dreamed about being in Paris on Christmas. But never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect to be there with Sheldon Cooper.

And even though she wasn't listening to his speech, she was engrossed in the rhythm of his voice. She watched the minute changes of his face as he spoke. The way tiny smiles appeared on his lips and the little sparkles escaped his eyes.

It was in that exact moment when Penny knew she was in love with him.

There had been so many fleeting moments of affection. But this was *it*. This was real *love*.

It took Sheldon a while to realize that she wasn't listening. That she was staring at him. Staring with a look he had never seen on her face before.

Yet, as her name came to his lips, she kissed him. A kiss so sweet and full of longing that he wondered if it could ever end.

When it did, only because they could no longer deny the need to breathe, he was cruelly reminded that their short holiday in Paris would soon come to an end and they would be on their separate ways again.

It was in that moment when Sheldon knew he was in love with her.

So he repeated the kiss.


	5. Lightbulb Alternative

_Okay - after reading my review - so not pushing Lenny! This takes place right before the Wheaton Recurrence and is more of a friendship story then a romance story._

_Please remember this is part of a whole story, but I've been posting chapters because reviews are like writing fuel! _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Star Wars."

"What?" Penny looked at Sheldon like he was crazy and not for the first time that evening.

They were on the roof. The guys at the University. The power had gone out. All over the city. They guys were playing a game of laser tag in a pitch black makeshift obstacle course. Penny had Sheldon on the roof. Penny knew of an unguarded BBQ and had some meat her father had sent her. Sheldon argued until he took over the cooking. What corn fed Nebraskan woman could out-grill a red blooded Texan?

"At least we can see the stars," Penny said rather than commenting on the best stake she'd ever eaten.

"I suppose if the evening has to completely ruined, it is refreshing to see the constellations in their entirety," Penny grinned and rolled her eyes. "If you like, I can teach them to you," he said looking up at the sky.

"I already know them," Penny continued eating.

"There are more than Zodiac constellations, Penny."

"Oh, like Ursa Minor," she pointed out the cluster to the North. "Or Orion," she moved her finger.

"I'm impressed you know the basic…"

"Hercules, Ursa Major, Draco, Pegasus, Perseus, and his love Andromeda and her mother Cassiopeia," she decided that was enough by the look on his face.

"How do you know that?" she couldn't believe the awe-struck look on his face and it filled her with a joy she only had very few times in her life.

"My Grandfather," she picked at the last bits of meat. "He was in the Navy. And he always used to tell me that no matter where I was in the world, the stars would help me find my way," Sheldon didn't seem to have anything to say to that. "It was something that always stuck with me. I think it was sparked my interest in astrology."

"I sincerely doubt your grandfather intended for you to turn to pagan belief that the sun's apparent position relevant to arbitrarily defined constellations at the time of your birth somehow affects your personality."

"Maybe not," Penny knew Sheldon wouldn't miss a chance to discredit astrology. "But every time I read my horoscope or listen to my psychic, I hear my Poppy and everything's okay," again Sheldon was quiet, yet he had a contemplative face.

"Ooh! Leonard," Penny pulled out her singing phone. "They just won the engineering department," she read the text aloud. "Tammy," her voice fell, "executed the final blow and won them the game," she sulked.

"Dr. Mercer is a shrewd competitor."

"Sheldon, how much time is Leonard spending with her?"

"Their experiment has been their top priority. It consumes a vast majority of their time," there was something he wasn't saying.

"Do you remember when Bernadette was all impressed with Leonard's haronov-Bohm quantum interference effect experiment?"

"Yes," again he was impressed.

"Do you remember the look on Leonard's face when Bernadette got all excited about it?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Does he ever have that look when he talks to *her*?"

"So few people," Sheldon began slowly, "find Leonard's work interesting. He becomes overjoyed whenever anyone compliments it."

"He's never looked at me like that," Penny admitted sadly. "I've tried. Nothing I seem to say or do has ever gotten his attention like that. I tried to learn physics, I watched the entire series of Babylon 5," she looked to him for sympathy and received an acknowledging nod, "I listened to countless rants on comic book lore, and nothing. I'm really starting to think he'll never be that interested in me," she sighed.

"Star Wars."

"What?"

"If I remember correctly," he chuckled at his own joke, "you seemed to enjoy the Star Wars movies. Star Wars is Leonard's favorite franchise and he is especially fascinated by Jedi philosophy. It may lead to the connection you are looking for. However you should be aware, Leonard has never reacted to anyone the way he reacted to you, Penny. From the first moment he saw you in your apartment, he was completely captivated. And I do not see how Dr. Mercer could invoke such a strong reaction."

"Really?" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm certain of it."

"Star Wars," Penny's wheels began turning.


	6. Algorithmic Monopoles

"Hey, Sheldon," Penny let herself in catching Sheldon working on a grease board in the living room.

"Hello," he didn't break his concentration from the confusing drawings on the nearly covered board.

"Are you busy?" she judged his movements to see if he was 'in the zone' or not. He wasn't.

"Of course I'm busy," he continued to scan his equations.

"Well do you have a sec," she knew he wasn't going to stop unless she got his attention. "I have a question about the ShoeBox App," she waved the small stack of papers in front of her to peak his interest.

"What is it?" he took the bait like a moth to a flame which made Penny beam with pride.

"I was going through the ShoeBox papers, and this didn't make any sense," Penny handed the papers over to Sheldon.

"Penny," he huffed, "the algorithms I came up are very detailed and precise. Of course they're not going to make sense to you," he gently pushed the papers back.

"I know they don't make any sense to me," she rolled her eyes. "That's why I'm asking you. These don't look anything like the algorithms. They have different values and symbols than anything I've seen before," she inspected the papers to be sure she had the right ones. "See," she grabbed him before he went back to his board. "Look," she pointed to the paper that really confused her. "These are all exactly the same – and look nothing like the ShoeBox algorithms – but this one is different," she kept her finger on the line of numbers in question.

"Penny," he gave her that look but she didn't let it faze her, "didn't I tell you to leave all the ShoeBox App files in their box and to not subjugate them to your usual disarray?"

"I needed something to do," she had to defend herself. Though she didn't really know why she bothered. "I'm unemployed and I'm nervous about my audition tomorrow. I sorted my shoes, cleaned my apartment…"

"You cleaned your apartment?" he said it as if he didn't believe her.

"Shut up," she started to fight the urge to slug him, "Then I started to look through our database of shoes and was trying to come up with expanding when I found this."

"Well it has nothing to do with the App."

"Then what is it?" she got no answer. "It was in all *your* papers," he took it back and began inspecting it.

"Hmm…" he flipped through the pages. "Huh?" he flipped the pages backwards.

"What?" she could see the gears in that beautiful mind of his turning.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" he loosened his grip and held the papers as if they would burst into flames.

"That's what I came to ask you remember?" she felt as if she was losing him completely.

"These are the results from my monopole experiments," she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react yet. "This is proof that monopoles do exist in nature and that string theory is definable," he remained absolutely engrossed on the paper.

"Are you sure?" she wasn't sure what he all said, but she understood enough. He was excited.

"How could I have missed this?"

"Well a lot happened when you guys came home," she wasn't about to remind him what happened. "Maybe you thought it was part of the false readings?"

"That's it!" he tossed the papers in her face as he flew to his board and started moving numbers and symbols as fast as his lanky hands would allow.

"Sheldon?" Penny was worried he was going to give himself a heart attack if he didn't slow down.

"This changes everything," he whispered as he followed his lines and squiggles.

"Sheldon?" she gently touched his shoulder worried that he was stuck in the zone.

"Thank you, Penny!" he engulfed her into a tighter hug then he ever had before and lifted her a foot off the ground. "You have no idea how this is going to change our perceptions of the universe."

"Really?" she was touched. It had been a long time since she had felt useful.

"Of course!" he let her go. "Now get out," he pushed her to the door. "I have work to do and you have an audition to prepare for. Good day," he forced her out the door slamming it shut.

"What the hell?" she tried to process what just happened. "Freakin' wackadoodle!"


	7. Daddy Issues

**Here's another drabble! I know I have Leonard and Penny together, but I had to do this for my story (which is slowly coming along). Please review! They're like food for a starving writer! Every review gives me more ambition to write more. So thank you! thank you! thank you!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bare feet were pacing the floor and not so hushed comments were being made. The noises were coming from the living room and the hallway light shined from under his door.

Moments such as these made Sheldon wish he were free of a roommate. Especially a roommate with a girlfriend who insisted on staying the night.

None the less, it was very late and they were atypical noises considering the hour and location. So Sheldon left the sanctuary of his room to see Penny with her phone pressed to her ear moving from place to place and Leonard sitting in the chair.

"What's going on here?" Sheldon rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Penny's dad had a heart attack," Leonard whispered so not to disturb her conversation.

Sheldon remained quiet. He merely sat in his spot joining Leonard in the waiting game. He also made a mental note to forgive this breach in the Roommate Agreement as many unhappy memories came crashing back to him.

"How is he?" Leonard asked after her phone was brought down to her hip.

"I don't know," she said in one faint breath. "They're running 'tests', but he's not breathing on his own," her voice began to crackle. "Beth is going to call when they know more."

"Will you be going home?" Sheldon asked in Leonard's silence.

Penny couldn't respond. She was lost to the horrifying thoughts in her head. She was beyond the point of crying. There were tears on her cheeks and the back of her throat burned. She never once imagined what it would be like to lose her Dad.

"Everything's going to be fine," Leonard assured her. "Your sister is going to call back and he's going to be totally fine," he ignored Sheldon's look of distain and focused on Penny.

"Fine," she repeated. "Fine. He's going to be fine," she calmed.

"Penny, while I hope this will be the case," Sheldon recognized the face of denial. "And while I am not familiar with his circumstances, there is also that possibility that he will not be fine. You should return home."

"What?" she looked at him as if she hadn't heard.

"I am merely suggesting you return home as soon as you are able for the scenario that your father may be on the brink of death."

"Are you _FREAKING_ serious!" Penny had closed her eyes as she shouted – she couldn't even look at him. "He is going to be FINE! You hear me, Sheldon – FINE! So stop being such an ASS!" she slammed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leonard followed her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Way to go, Sheldon," Leonard returned shortly. "How could you say that?"

"It was not my intent to cause her any distress. I merely wanted to point out that the possibility exists that her father may in fact have a serious condition that may deteriorate very quickly."

"That's not what you say to someone when they might be expecting bad news. You're supposed to be there giving them hope," Leonard paused and sighed. "But look who I'm explaining this to. I'm going to my room," Sheldon was left alone again with his own thoughts on the situation.

He very much understood the point Leonard made. Yet, he felt he needed to apologize to Penny and to explain his reasoning for her going back to Nebraska.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny," he said softly.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

There was no answer. However, Sheldon knew she would be able to hear him and he made the difficult decision to confess something he never thought he would.

"Penny, I apologize for being so candid in suggesting you go home to be with your father. If you open the door, I would like to share with you the reasoning behind my statement."

"What?" she opened the door flushed face and red eyes.

"I am about to divulge a part of my past that I sincerely wish to keep confidential especially from my mother. Though I feel for you, to understand my claim you should hear it," he took a deep breath. "When my father had his heart attack, I was engrossed in a prestigious project. My mother informed me of his condition, but at the time of our discussion he was 'just fine,'" he was forced to take a couple more deep breaths. "I never saw him before he died."

He was surprised when Penny engulfed him in a hug but didn't object to her touch. In fact, he found it rather comforting.

"I deeply regret not returning sooner," he kept speaking. "There are still many things I wish I could have asked him. That I could have told him."

"I'm sorry," Penny sniffled squeezing him a little more.

"Do not want you to make the same mistake. Go home to your family."

"Okay," she said soft and quiet with a weak smile, glad that he was thinking of her and that she was allowed to see this side of him.

"If you need assistance with traveling expenses..." he added.

"Naw," she went to a small box on her bookshelf. "I think I have it covered," she showed off her wad of cash. "A very dear friend showed me the value of keeping some cash on hand. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now," he stiffened and stood in his ridged stance, "if you will excuse me, it is late and I would like to return to bed," he headed for the door.

"Sheldon?" she stopped him before engulfing him into another hug. "Thank you."


	8. Christmas in New York

_Sorry for the delay in updates. My brain has been otherwise occupied with other, more pressing matters. I haven't given up on this, but I'm not sure the entirety of the story will pan out. That doesn't mean I can't continue the drabbles. ;)_

_I hope you enjoy!_

oOoOoOo

New York City. It was full of opportunities and new experiences and more incredible then Penny imagined it would be. Even if she did share a tiny apartment with three other girls and worked God awful hours.

She loved the theatre, the director was amazing, and the audiences' cheers sent a rush through her she never dreamed possible. Yet, her heart ached for her friends in Pasadena, especially the wackadoodle on the top of the world.

It was Christmas day and instead of enjoying the space in her roommate-free apartment, she walked the snowy city. She marveled at how beautiful it all looked under the soft blanket of white.

She wondered if it was this serene, this calm, at the North Pole. She thought of what the guys were doing. She pictured the scene in Nebraska with the family eating dinner. And she smiled debating if Sheldon even recognized it was Christmas. But how could the know-it-all not?

As promised, in Rockefeller Plaza she found a quite spot and opened the small package Sheldon had given her. A folded note was the first thing she found.

_Penny,_

_I sincerely hope this is the trinket that evoked such an emotional response as you were explaining the importance of the Christmas holiday has for you. It suits you._

_Despite your fears, I am confident you will do well. And while it is not a plastic pink heart, remember someone will always have faith in you._

_Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD_

She chuckled with tears in her eyes. His gift was the locket she saw in the antique store window so long ago. When she explained that the best gift she ever received was a small pink heart locket from her grandparents. When she told him what Christmas meant to her. How it peacefully brought her family together and she felt all the love in the world.

She pulled the necklace from the box and held it to her heart. He really was full of surprises.


	9. Green Eyes

_Thank you for the reviews! Knowing you guys are reading makes it all that much easier to write. So here's another one. And hopefully many more to come! ;)_

oOoOoOo

Sheldon was taking full advantage of Raj's absence and was concentrating his efforts on magnetic monopoles. His research was now kept to himself since his colleagues and friends still saw these efforts of vanity. He was convinced of their importance and determined that they were the keys to defining string theory and therefore cornerstones to his work.

He was completely engrossed in his formulas when his phone began vibrating. He nearly jumped a foot in the air at the shock and caught his breath before checking the text. It was Penny. She was lost in the university. She was in a blue hallway decorated with a bunch of those 'elementy things.'

Sheldon rolled his eyes. She was an hour early for his doctor's appointment. Though, he was comforted that she was early rather than late.

Instead of texting her back, he opened his door, rounded the corner, and found Penny reading the doors for a familiar name.

Her green eyes lit up when she saw him unleashing her gratitude and complaints about how much of a maze the university was. He lead them back to his office so that he could finish one last mark as Penny's eyes brightened with the explanation of why she was early.

The sparkling emeralds emulated every cheerful word of how she was going to surprise Leonard for lunch since she had to come to the university to pick Sheldon up anyway. Sheldon, even while tiding his notes, watched in amazement at how her eyes could reflect every emotion that poured out of her.

He noticed it quite a while ago. Of all his friends, her body language and facial expressions were the easiest to decipher. Unless she was hiding it. She was just as skilled in hiding her emotions as she was showing them. As she was spending more time at his apartment, now that she was dating Leonard, he had begun cataloguing her different facial expressions. But it was always her eyes. Her eyes always gave her away.

When he was done in his office, he escorted her to the cafeteria where he was certain they would find Leonard. He informed her of their timetable and reminded her that they would only have an hour and fifteen minutes for lunch before they needed to leave to get to his doctor's office fifteen minutes before his appointment.

He didn't miss out on Penny's amused smile and crinkle on her forehead as she eyed him.

As they neared the cafeteria, they could hear Leonard speaking from the hallway. He was having a conversation with someone with an accent. A woman someone.

Penny slowed. She kept her smile, but her eyes became concerned. That woman someone sounded as if she was flirting with Leonard. She was complementing his work (which everyone knew was a copy of other's brilliant work).

Sheldon stopped with Penny, mostly due the fact that she had a grip on his wrist. She was listening intently on the conversation from the doorway. Then the woman giggled at one of his horrible jokes.

Penny wasn't hiding anything anymore. She was very concerned now. There was even a little bit of fire burning in her eyes.

But when the woman someone asked Leonard about his girlfriend, Sheldon had never seen Penny's eyes so melancholy. When Leonard responded "she's blonde, and uh…pretty," all the light disappeared. Even the fire disappeared. Her eyes were lifeless until tears began to form and fall down her cheeks.

Even he, who was virtually unable to read other's emotions, knew she needed to get away. He took advantage of her grip and pulled her away. Her eyes were the same until he suggested that since chef salad was on the menu it would be best if they went out for lunch.

A tiny glint came back with a grateful smallest of smiles.

In that moment, Sheldon knew that, like his monopole research, there were some things he should keep as his own and not shared with his colleagues and friends.


	10. One Degree of Separation

"I am glad to hear your father is fine. Now can we eat?" Sheldon's concern for Penny's father ended three days ago when she called to inform them he was doing well. And he was now his usual cantankerous self. Though that didn't diminish how grateful she was to him.

"Way to show your support, Sheldon," Leonard had been walking on eggshells since his girlfriend had come home. He wanted to remind her that he was there for her. She had left in the middle of the night with barely a goodbye. That meant something - didn't it?

"Just eat," Penny beamed and giggled. She was in such a good mood nothing could bother her. Not Sheldon's anal retentiveness or Leonard's mistaken insecurity. "Ooh!" she nearly spat out her dumpling as she spun toward Sheldon. "Do you know someone named 'Sparky'?"

"Sparky…" his head tilted forward and his eyebrows were as high as they could go.

"Yeah - I can't believe I forgot to ask you! My Dad and I spent the entire time talking - which is amazing 'cuz my Dad and I have never 'talk'. Anyway," she didn't even seem to care the guys were frozen waiting for her to finish, "he had this buddy from Galveston when he was a roughneck in Oklahoma" she got no response from Sheldon. "Com' on, Sheldon, how many guys walk away from getting hit by lightning six times?"

"Please," Howard snorted. "No one has been hit by lightning that many times…and lived."

"Roy Cleveland Sullivan," Sheldon lectured, "was hit by lightning on seven different occasions and survived all of them. He is recognized by Guinness World Records as the person struck by lightning more recorded times than any other human being. However, my father was very honored to hold the record west of the Mississippi."

"Your father?" the guys looked at him like he was crazy while Penny beamed in delight.

"Oh my God! Really?" she couldn't believe the coincidence.

"Yeah," Howard listened to Raj, "it does make sense."

"Am I to understand that your father is 'Rocket Bob'?"

"Rocket Bob?" Leonard couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"According to the rendition I'm familiar with, 'Rocket Bob' was atop the crown block when the blowout preventer failed. When the pressure released the oil out of the top of the rig, he was propelled into the air. His safety strap broke and he plummeted to the earth without a single injury."

"Mostly," Penny had heard the story enough times to know it by heart. "He actually dislocated his shoulder and can now feel storms 'a comin'," she used her fingers to quote him.

"How do you know?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"It was my father's favorite story of his youth."

"Did he ever drag you to one of the reunion picnics in Oklahoma?" by this time Penny had completely discarded her dinner in the excitement.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sheldon was still finishing his meal in the hopes of the subject being changed.

"I used to hate going to them. But it is where I had my first kiss," she grinned. "I was eleven and there was this older boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He was being picked on by some other boys so I threw rocks at them and told them to go away. And then I remember kissing him and running away giggling," she laughed. It was one of her all time favorite memories.

"That was you?" Sheldon squealed nearly choked on his dumpling.

Everyone stared at them in absolute horror.


	11. Dinner with Friends

"Thank you, Leonard," Penny felt like crying knowing the night was coming to a close. "Tonight was wonderful," it was the first time she had seen the guys since Howard's wedding.

"It really was, wasn't it," he half-grinned, half-chuckled as he walked her to her room. "Almost like old times," he was thrilled that they were alone. He had offered her a ride home for just that reason.

"Almost," Penny agreed. "Right here," she opened her door and invited him in.

"So this is it?" he had followed her as always, but the reason for her stay in LA drew his attention.

"That's it," she tossed her purse on the bed and kicked off her shoes avoiding the gold man in her room. Not that Best Supporting Actress wasn't monumental, she just would have preferred to win for a role that she put her heart and soul into over a performance that was cut together by the director.

"Can I?" he pointed to it nervous to touch it.

"Go ahead," Penny chuckled. It was so cute to see him treat her award like one of his treasured collectables.

"It's so heavy."

"I know. I nearly dropped it," she had already told him the story of her trying to think of what to say when she was called up to the stage. She hadn't expected to win for the silly drama. But when she was forced to stand and give some sort of a speech, she could barely speak. Thankfully she was able to muster enough coherent words that they were being replayed over and over again on TV and the Internet.

"Does this mean you'll be in LA more often?" he sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't think so. I love New York and the stage. LA and the movies can't compete with that."

"Shame. It would be nice to see you more often."

"Aw, sweetie," she took his arm and leaned on him. Maybe she did have one too many glasses of wine with dinner.

"Maybe someday I'll move closer to you," he put his arm around her.

"Huh?" she pulled up a bit. She felt as if she had missed something.

"I've always wondered what would have happened if we never split up. No matter who I was with, I always compared them to you."

"Wha…what about Samantha?" she stared at him blankly; she was flattered but terrified at where he was taking the ambush.

"It's over. It's been over for a while now," he looked to the floor.

"I thought you were trying for a baby?" she was trying with all her might to get him somewhere else.

"It was a last attempt to hold onto something that was never really there," he admitted. "It was my fault, I was still in love with you," he looked to her with hopeful eyes. "It took me a long time to realize that. And I never really imagined going through with telling you, but you're here and so real. You followed your dream and are so much wiser. You are the most amazing girl I've ever known. I just couldn't let you leave without telling you."

"Oh, Leonard," it was the words she had been dying to hear but not from him. "I can't. I'm sorry," her heart broke for him. "There's someone else," she couldn't leave him without an explanation.

"Do you love him?"

"I do. I love him," it was the first time she had ever said it. The first time she had ever admitted it to herself. "He's the love of my life."


	12. Birthday Wishes

Even though her whole body was pumping with adrenaline, Penny felt exhausted. The play was doing better than anyone could have expected. They were receiving fantastic reviews and sold out shows. But even with all the recognition, Penny felt something was missing.

Without realizing it, she clutched the locket on her neck and hugged it to her heart. As she did every time her mind concocted the tiniest thought of him and the time they shared together.

It had been seven months since she left Europe and him. It had been so rational, so grown up, so sensible, so honest. They had both been at crossroads in their careers (she was being cast in a new movie and he was taking on more criticism for his theories), and decided that it would be best if they went their separate ways and leave their futures to fate. The truth of it was they were scared. She was still recovering and he was just figuring all this stuff out. They were both emotionally crippled.

There was the brief interlude in Iceland when she was on location and he on his way to the North Pole again. Fate had brought them together again, but only for a single day. It hadn't been enough. But they left it at that.

She missed her lover and her best friend. She missed him. She did her best not to let her thoughts betray her. She focused on removing the outer bits of her elaborate dress. As she unhooked and unzipped she took pride in the few trinkets left to honor her performance. There were cards, little dolls, and a number of flowers. But lying alone were three blue cornflowers with a tiny note tied to them.

Penny stopped. Only one person had ever given her blue cornflowers. She had just removed her right before reaching for the tiny bouquet.

_I look forward to your play. I'll wait for you in the lobby. Happy Birthday – Dr. SLC_

Her heart flipped and fluttered and with one glove on she ran to the lobby.

-x-

Sheldon had settled in a small couch and waited as patiently as he could. He had conceded that he would remain for as long as it necessary to see her. As more and more of the audience left he became concerned. He wondered if the flowers had been delivered or stolen or lost. Or there was always the scenario where she didn't want to come.

But he didn't have to wonder too long. Penny emerged from the stage doors and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him so tight he could hardly breathe. And he reciprocated with his around her waist.

"I can't believe you're here," Penny could barely get the words out.

"Penny," he loosened his grip so he could look into her eyes.

"I have spent the last few months at the top of the world collecting data to prove my hypothesis. To prove string theory. My preliminary analysis of the data is flawless. I have had this monumental success and I have been nothing but miserable. I have been more miserable than any other time in my life. When I am not with you, I am miserable. I am constantly wondering where you are and what you are doing. I wonder if I could be there doing those things with you. _You_ have become my single point of consistency my central point of my existence, and I cannot deny it. I love you."

Penny did nothing but focus on keeping air moving in and out of her lungs. She had been going over this scenario in her head since that night in Paris when she should have said it. She had been waiting for the moment to tell him, and here Sheldon had not just said _the_ words, he had said she was his _everything_. This was not how she expected this to be. It was better. Her mouthed moved, but words couldn't come out.

With no words, she did the only thing she could. She went on the tips of her toes, took a hold of his cheeks and kissed him. She could tell it wasn't the response he was expecting. But she could feel her tongue willing to work again. She kept her grip on him as she pulled her lips away...

"I love you too. I've had a hole in my heart without my best friend. You are the love of my life," two tears escaped down her face but she was one big smile.

With arms wrapped around her, Sheldon captured her bright lips with his.


	13. Big News

Penny walked across the apartment. She sat down. Looked at the clock. Tried to stay still. Stood up. Walked across the apartment.

She was a nervous wreck. She had made a decision and it was going to change everything.

His plane would have landed thirty minutes ago and he would be coming home any minute. She felt horrible about ignoring his phone calls, but there was no way she could even consider speaking to him. At least not in person. And the guilt was made even worse in his last voicemail expressing his concern of her not calling or returning his texts.

She did her best not to look at the clock, but she couldn't help herself. Barely a minute had passes since she last looked. She tossed her head back in defeat. She felt like crying. The anticipation was driving her crazy and her hands wouldn't stop fidgeting.

Until she heard the door.

She stood frozen in time and space as he turned his key. Everything seemed to amplify. Light was brighter, dark was darker. The walls were taller and furniture bigger. And sounds were louder.

Sheldon came in the door as he would any other day. He pulled his bags inside and closed and relocked the door.

She didn't let him turn around before wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Penny?" she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm so glad you're back," it was the truth, but it wasn't what she wanted to say. So she held on tighter.

"Penny, are you alright?"

"Um, Sheldon, we need to talk," she pulled away.

_Sheldon_. Not 'sweetie,' not 'honey,' _Sheldon_. She was scaring herself. God only knew what was going through the beautiful mind of his.

"Okay," he kept his face still and let her lead him to the couch.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Um…you know I had a doctor's appointment on Monday."

"Of course. It was your yearly checkup. I tried calling you. You didn't answer. And you didn't return my phone call…"

"I know," she stopped him. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't tell you over the phone."

"Tell me what?" his voice softened.

"The doctor ran a blood test and found…something," he remained quiet. "Sheldon," if she didn't do it now, she never would. "I'm pregnant."

Penny waited taking long, deep breaths. Still, quiet.

She searched his face for any kind of a reaction. She had days to think about how he was going to take this. And so far so good. At least he wasn't totally freaking out on her.

"Seven million to one," he finally said.

"Huh?" numbers were no way to react to a baby.

"That is an approximation of the chance of conceiving a child using all of our…'precautions' on your schedule," he went back into his head.

"Seven million to one?" Penny had a small smile. '_There's no such thing as coincidences_,' played in her head.

While she was having a moment of complete calm and serenity, Sheldon bounced up and marched over to his bags. Her wonderful moment was gone. She'd seen that look on his face many times. He had made a decision. The decision she was afraid she would have to face.

She hated the fact that she even had to consider this as his reaction. She knew him all too well. But she had made a decision too. She was going to see this through with or without him. She heard him struggling with his bags as she waited for the door to fall apart.

However, instead of him trying to make his escape, he returned to the couch. She could hardly breath and trembled when he took her hands in his.

"Penny," she couldn't bring herself to look up at him. "This is not how I planned to say this to you, but I need to say it. You are the most important person in my life. And even though you are messy, uneducated, stubborn, and most defiantly the most _infuriating_ person I have ever met, I cannot imagine my life if you were not in it," she still couldn't raiser her eyes to his.

"The misfortunes of the past several years have been more bearable because of you. In fact, I have come to be grateful for them bringing me closer to you," she finally met his gaze and realized that he was reciting a speech. "You have become the center of my being. When I'm not with you, I wonder what you are doing. I think of when I will see you again. When I will touch you again. You have become my 0, 0, 0, 0," she felt her heart turn from grief to joy when he fell to one knee.

"Penelope Jane Crawford, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to her.

"Oh, Sheldon," she let the tears fall. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" she flew herself at him.

"Memaw insisted that I give you her ring," he gently took the ring to put it on her finger. "If it is not to your taste, I can get you another…"

"No," she pushed her hand forward to help him. "It's beautiful. I love it," she kissed him and kept kissing him and kept kissing him until they tumbled to the floor.

"Sheldon," she stroked his face with a wide smile, "you are my 0, 0, 0, 0, too. And there is no one on this earth I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"So you're happy?" he asked not one hundred percent sure.

"Yes. I'm very happy. Are you?"

"Penny, today the woman I asked to be my wife told me were are to have a child. Of course I'm happy."

-x-

The apartment was dark and still sans the colorful lights and random noises from the street. The couple laid on their couch tangled in a throw. Penny was fast asleep with a warm smile on her lips. Sheldon, unable to close his eyes, was on his side watching her.

He watched as her eyes fluttered as she dreamed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took. He watched the tiny hairs on her arm move as he stroked it with his thumb. He watched small glimmers of light move on the smooth curves on her face. He watched her.

In one day, he was faced with a wife and a child. And instead of fear, he felt pride and happiness.


	14. Understanding

He stood on the outside looking in. An invisible observer to the life he once thought should be his. Careful not to be seen, he held onto the old phone he had claimed wondering what his next move would be.

Cross the street to _their _home and knock on _their_ door. Or leave. Leave them to _their_ lives and go on with his own?

It felt like yesterday when she came to his office apologizing for her behavior and informing him of _the book._ Yesterday when he saw her promoting it on talk shows and explaining to the world why she poured her heart and soul into the story of _their _lives.

_He_ had been there for the most terrible and terrifying (as she worded it) moments of her life that drove her to put _their_ story down on paper. And it wasn't until he read the book that he understood.

That Leonard understood everything.

Long ago, she had told him that they were too different. They wouldn't have worked out. When he found out she was with _him_, it tore him to pieces inside. And he resented them both for it. That was why he kept the phone.

He would look at the photos and wonder how. Or imagine himself as the man with her and the children. It was what he always imagined it would be. But it wasn't his. It was _his._

_The book_ was dedicated to him. Well, all of them. "To the guys from 4A for giving me the most fun years of my life. Thank you."

As jealous and angry as he was, he had realized how much he missed _them_. Not to mention how foolish he had been all those years ago.

That's all he wanted. He wanted to tell them that. But he just couldn't bring himself to walk up those steps and ring that bell.

It was too soon. Someday he would. Someday he would tell them.

First, he needed to go home. He needed to give up on his fantasy. He needed to find his own way.


	15. Revelation

Leonard sat in his small apartment with the stolen phone in hand. He was still in shock even with all the evidence in the world at his fingertips. Pictures. Recordings. Videos. He felt as if he had walked away from a terrible accident unscathed. Like he had been hit by a psychological truck.

The day had started so well. He, Howard, and Rajesh were excited to attend the symposium. Mostly because Sheldon was presenting his raved results on his structure of the Universe. They were curious to see what he found on his second and third trip to the North Pole. As was Professor Gablehouser and President Siebert. They had all parted so bitterly when Sheldon had resigned, but a rumor was buzzing that Dr. Sheldon Cooper was looking for a new position outside of New York. That was why he had taken his unpublished results on a national tour.

The friends had reunited at the weddings and Penny's birthday in New York, but they hadn't discussed work. They worried the subject would send the skinny mad scientist over the edge. They were intrigued that Dr. Cole and his colleagues were so impressed with him. That they complimented his work so profusely and were so impressed with his determination and dedication.

That was years ago. Today, they had planned to talk him into returning to Cal Tech for their own selfish reasons, and because they were encouraged to get the "lost chick" to return to the nest from the upper ups.

They and several other representatives were there to greet and speak to Dr. Cooper after his presentation. He, uncharacteristically, shook their hands and politely thanked them for attending. When he came to them, he had a look of relief. Until he saw Dr. Dennis Wallace was with them. All the politeness washed away and he stood rigid like he used to.

Dr. Wallace was the first to notice the ring on his finger. That was the beginning of the whole mess. Leonard had lost track of what was said thinking of what the ring meant. When they got louder, and Sheldon's fist met with Dennis' face.

"_No one speaks about my wife that way," he backed away. Fist in the air, pulling on his tie, he started to stumble before sinking to the floor._

"_Take care of Evelyn. Take care of both of them," he told Leonard as he labored to breathe._

The ambulance came, took him away, and they followed him to the hospital. They waited a long time. A doctor came and told them the news. Heart attack – immediate surgery. Again he lost track of the rest of the world.

They were allowed to see him before going in. Not that they knew what they could say. Small pleasantries.

Then it happened. She came rushing in. A girl with bouncing golden curls and blue eyes, Evelyn, on her hip and a bulging belly at her front. She took a moment to see the monitors and the wires tied to him before taking his hand and setting the girl down on the bed. Penny. It was Penny. A gentle smile on her face comforting her husband and daughter.

All Leonard could focus on was the look on Sheldon's face. He was content. And with Penny stroking the hair on his brow, he looked to her and their daughter with all the love in the world.

"_I love you, Daddy."_

They took him away. Down a long white hallway. Penny was holding the little girl, who held her tight, watching him disappear behind doors where they couldn't follow.

Again, they waited. They watched Penny talk and read to little Evelyn. Leonard already felt as if his train had derailed.

"_How did this happen?" Leonard asked meanly. _

Her emotionless face didn't react. That made him angry. She was his once. She was meant for somebody more than he was. Not Sheldon. Not some bat-crap-crazy know-it-all. And he let her know it. He let her know it in words he would never repeat and now wished on his life he could take back.

After making sure Evelyn was still asleep, she let him have it. An event he would never allow himself to forget. The anger, disgust, and absolute fear in her eyes. The forceful, well thought out words took his breath away.

"_WE WERE BROKEN!"_

"_Sheldon is more a man then the three of you put together…if you had any idea of what he's done for you! All three of you…he threw himself under a bus for you, and you let him walk away…"_

Those hurt him the most. And he desperately wanted to know what she meant. As she gave her hushed speech, her hand had moved to her side. When she was really letting it rip, she gasped and gripped the arm of her chair before sitting down.

A nearby nurse assisted her and told them to leave. They did. Unsure of what else to do.

At the hotel, a bus boy came running up to him. The young man handed him the phone. He had seen what happened and said it belonged to the man that went to the hospital. Leonard promised to give it back.

It was a lie. Half a lie. He had had every intention of giving it back, but he couldn't help but see the picture of Penny and Evelyn posing for the picture that was Sheldon's background. He had to look at the other pictures. Evelyn. Penny. Penny and Evelyn. Evelyn and Sheldon. And a few Penny and Sheldon. Happy faces all around. He couldn't put it down.

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…" sang two female voices._

The phone was a record of snippets of their lives. Their happy life. A life he thought should be his. A family that should be his. He couldn't let it go.


	16. Daddy Issues II

Never in his whole life did Sheldon imagine feeling so much love for someone he had just met. He was overcome with absolute joy even though he was almost trembling with fear.

He had done everything he could think of to prepare for Evelyn's arrival, and now that she was here none of it seemed to matter. All the books and reference materials he memorized, none of it prepared him for this moment.

The light was dim. Penny was, understandably, fast asleep after the exhausting day. And as tired as he was, Sheldon wanted nothing more than to hold his tiny newborn daughter.


End file.
